Tsukiko's Dream
by Secretly Insane
Summary: What happens when the demon is tamed? Who could tame him? A fic for a friend on two lovers, scorned by the world. A demon of dreams and his water wielding witch.


This is a little fic I made for a friend. It involves two characters that are polar opposites in reality, but love each other so much they are overcoming those boundaries.

Palian:And it's about me getting laid

Me: well yes, but that isn't what is important.

Palian: I beg to differ

Me: You're a guy. Of course you think that.

Tsukiko: No, no. I think it's pretty important too.

Me: What?

Tsukiko: The love scene takes up half the story. I'd say without it, you're not really writing anything.

Me: Well at least you're reasoning is better.

Palian: She's not going to argue. . . She's getting laid too.

Me: . Damn it's bad when you're own characters one up you.

Palian: You love it.

Me: Yea, in some depraved way. . . I do.

The day had finished in its usual fashion. Tsukiko had gone to all her classes, which had only recently been possible. She walked home after putting in her couple hours of labor over at the pool and walked into a peacefully empty apartment.

Things had quieted down the last few months, once the start of term jitters had worn off and the students had worked themselves into a steady rhythm. Ever since she moved in with Fyte it seemed as if something was always happening. She didn't mind really. Tsukiko loved her friend dearly, but sometimes the events she was suckered into doing boggled even her expansive imagination. Almost every day, their apartment was bombarded with club members wanting Fyte to help them with some project, or participate in some rally. And like always, Fyte would smile that easy-going, not a care in the world smile and agree before she even knew the details.

Part of the reason, she had to admit grudgingly, was the equally easy-going Ace, who was the mastermind behind most of the events. He was part of the school's social committee, so most of the events planned on campus were run by or coordinated by him. And Ace was always good at convincing others to join in if help was needed.

In fact, as Tsukiko set her bag in a chair and walked into their dining room/kitchen, she saw Fyte's big loopy writing on their white message board. As she suspected, the air bender would be gone for the evening. She was, "Desperately needed at the Beta Alpha Delta sorority as a Designated Driver for their party," according to the hasty pink letters that floated across the board. Sighing in relief, Tsukiko turned away from the board and opened the fridge. Scanning the over stuffed shelves, she snatched a soda and a pickle from the jar in the door. Returning to the board with the pickle dripping in her mouth, the brunette cleared a space on the message board and wrote in black, "Clean Out Fridge."

A few hours passed painfully slow as the water witch did some homework and laundry. Even though it was a friday night and most of the college kids were entertaining themselves at a party, or some other gimmick, Tsukiko was content to finish her menial tasks. After all, she had other plans. It was still early, only barely eight when the girl decided to shower and ready for bed.

Forcing the slightly rusted knob, she managed to get the shower on after a little struggling and a few choice curses. Even though they had put in a repair request, the landlords hadn't gotten around to fixing it. With a huff to let out her spent frustration, Tsukiko closed the door and began to strip down. Looking in the mirror, she ran a hand through her auburn hair as it cascaded like a curtain down the front of her. Half her body was obscured by the thick dark locks, but she knew that being a lifeguard at the pool made her body fit. The hazel eyes that looked back at her were young, but held a steadfastness of someone that had to grow up too quickly. Shaking her head to prevent any sad thoughts about her past, she stepped into the hot spray. A hiss escaped her lips as her body tensed from the surprising heat. Standing a little to the side of the spray, she let her body get used to it. Her aching muscles relaxed by inches. Letting her head fall back, Tsukiko let the water run over her face.

At that moment a line of cold ran down her back causing her to shiver despite the heat. That one line of cold spread into a five fingered palm of ice that moved slowly back up towards her shoulders. Her breath hitched as a second hand rested on her hip, just as cold as the first. Her hands rose to her chest, not to cover herself but to get them in the heat of the falling water. The hand at her back rose further up, to trace feather light along her neck and around her shoulder. As the hand curved around to her collar bone, Tsukiko felt a familiar set of lips press gently to the skin between her shoulder blades. Silently the kisses followed her spine until they rested at the crook of her neck. Her quiet lover pressed himself against the line of her body. He was only a couple inches taller than her, so he didn't have to bend far to wrap himself around her. The one hand that was on her hip raised up to graze her breasts lightly while the other drew chilled designs on the opposite shoulder.

Tsukiko could see his tousled white hair, but his quivering lips at her neck made it impossible to see the rest of him. She didn't need to, of course. The brunette knew who her icy lover was. As if thinking it wasn't enough, she suddenly felt compelled to say his name.

"Palian," she whispered. Normal ears would have not picked up on her voice over the shower and the rattling fan. Palian was anything but normal, however. As if on cue, he tensed, pulling her closer against him. His lips parted from her skin only to raise enough to lick the outer edge of her ear in a slow breathy flick.

"Naughty girl. You went and dozed off in the shower again," he chided softly with a chuckle. Both hands shifted so that they each cupped a breast, thumb and forefinger kneading the tender buds until they stood erect in the hot spray of water. Tsukiko gasped at the sudden chill to her chest, but the gasp turned into a soft moan as Palian let her know just how happy he was to be there. Being pressed to her as he was, she could tell that he was already hard. But he was also clothed. She knew he always appeared that way, it wasn't something he controlled, but at that moment she wanted it off. She wanted to feel his skin against hers.

As if he read her mind, he abruptly let her go. Before she had time to protest he was back, his hands on her shoulders to keep her faced forward. Slowly, he leaned against her, his bare chest molding to her back. To her dismay, he kept his pants on, but they were made of a soft material so it wasn't overly irritating against her skin. Skin soft like velvet, but firm with toned muscles, his body was like a statues'. Like some great god of old breathed life into a sculptors work, completing the effect that the artist could not achieve on his own. The effect of life.

His nose nestled along the bend of her neck, the sensation of his breath and hair both tickling and arousing all at once. Wanting to touch anything to anchor herself to him, she wrapped one hand into this hair. A soft growl of approval made her smile and tug, just a little. In response he bit her shoulder lightly and ground himself against her backside. Tsukiko couldn't help but writhe at the feel of his teeth on her flesh while little mewling sounds escaped her lips.

"You know the rules. No marking," Tsukiko managed to say after a couple false starts. Pulling away from her shoulder, Palian trailed his tongue over the place he bit before kissing his way to the other side of her neck.

"I know," he growled, his voice deep in a way that is all male. Just hearing his voice made a shiver of anticipation run through her. "But it's so much fun to see you squirm."

Tsukiko couldn't help but blush. In all the time they had spent together, no matter what they did, he was always careful of her. But the words made her feel giddy, wanting to squirm under his touch at the mere mention. He mastered dirty talk like others mastered foreplay and he often used it against her; making even the most innocent phrase a weapon.

A soft tapping at the bathroom door brought the brunette to attention with a gasp. Straining her ears to see if the sound repeated, she barely managed to make out a voice. Turning the already chilling water off, she yelled "what?" while reaching for a towel. Unable to find one on the counter, she looked around almost frantic to find something to dry off with. Managing to find a large beach towel from the cupboard under the sink, she tied it around herself as the muffled voice called again.

"I need to use the bathroom when you're done," the voice said a little more clearly. Looking around, she sighed a mix of frustration and dismay. Palian had disappeared. So since she had the water off and the mood had been annihilated, she could accept the fact she was done with her brief and unproductive shower. Tsukiko then eased the door open after pausing to make sure she was sufficiently decent.

Waiting in the hallway patiently in a white tee-shirt and sweats was Nemo. Though he wasn't the scrawny little urchin he was when they first met, he still looked a little thin in his new six foot frame. His white hair fell in disheveled heaps around his face. Tsukiko had a feeling he'd fill out given some time, then the girls would be all over him. Till then she would make sure they kept their paws off. Being the youngest of their group, Nemo was only a senior in high school when the others had graduated. So it wasn't a big shocker when Fyte begged her to let him stay with them. He had no one else after all, and it seemed he did better when they were around to keep tabs on him.

"You just get in?" she asked gently as she walked out into the hall, swirls of steam following in her wake.

"Yea," he responded with a nod and a smile. He knew she cared, at least in that big sister sort of way. "Coach made us do some suicide runs." Tsukiko cringed and didn't ask for any details. Nemo was on the basketball team and so he often came home exhausted and covered in bruises from some fowl, or slip of a play. She knew knowing the details would only rile herself up to go beat someone, but she also knew that Nemo could handle himself. 'Besides,' she thought with a smile. 'He has his own guardian.'

With a pat on the shoulder, Tsukiko walked passed him to her room. Nemo ventured into the room of steam, a soft click the door being shut. Her door followed suit soon after. Dropping the towel onto the floor, she rummaged through her drawers until she found her pajamas. Her night ware consisted of a thin cotton pale blue tank top and matching sorts. Usually, she would bundle in her bathrobe so she wouldn't be roaming so underdressed and chilled. Tonight was a different matter.

Hopping onto her bed, she shuffled the blankets around so they were loose and comfortable before climbing in. Then she punched her pillows a few times to get them just how she liked it. Then she stretched out like a cat, her arms and legs pointed taught before she relaxed with a sigh. In only a short time, her breathing deepened in the steady rhythm of sleep.

"Took you long enough," a whispery voice echoed near her ear.

"Nemo came home and needed to use the bathroom," she replied, eyes closed and body still. Chilled fingers turned her face to look up.

"Damn boy. Always ruining our fun," the voice replied. Icy lips brushed against hers, but kept just far enough away to prevent full contact. She wanted to kiss those cold lips, lend them her warmth until they became more full and plump, but as she tried to rise, a hand on her shoulder prevented it.

"Be nice," she breathed.

"Never," he chuckled huskily. Her laugh was cut short as those deft fingers slid under the thin cotton of her shirt to splay along her flat stomach. Breath held, she opened her eyes to see a gaze like mid winter frost staring down at her. His face was lit with his usual smile, not the maniacal one he wore when he was about to cause trouble, but the one that meant he was just happy. Very few could tell the difference.

While his hands idly roamed along her skin, his mouth set to work kissing and nibbling every inch of her neck. He breathed an icy breath, or sometimes smoothed the bites with a sweep of his tongue before moving on. In response she moaned airily, one hand knotted in his hair, the other grasping his shoulder.

Before she knew it, he had whisked his clothes away and had himself easing into her. She didn't know where or when her clothes had gone and didn't really care. It was a dream after all. Things didn't always happen in perfect sequence. The sudden intrusion should have hurt, but she was dreaming and he was in control. He wouldn't let there be pain unless she wanted it. Panting heavily, he stopped once he was fully inside, his eyes half closed.

"You ok?" he asked. Nodding, she tried to wait for him to go on, but he merely lay propped over her unmoving. Kiko knew he was giving her time to adjust, but she was an impatient girl. Shifting her hips, she tried to move him inside her, but the angle wasn't right for her to be doing the thrusting. He laughed at her eagerness.

"Well if that's how you want it," he growled. Without disengaging, he flipped them over. The grass they lay on was soft and tall, the stars above bright and twinkling. He marveled at her flawless skin, ran his hands along her flat stomach and up her sides. She shuttered in pleasure at the feel of him cupping her breasts, rocking on his lap slowly as she took in the site of him below her. His snow white hair mussed and his broad shoulders rounded with just the right amount of muscle to look toned but not bulky.

"You're doing it again," she moaned picking up the pace a little. His initial response was to moan back. He laughed after he caught his breath, but let the scenery melt back into her room.

"Sorry love. Habit," he chuckled. Then he lifted his body to reach for a kiss, but she pulled back.

"No no," she admonished playfully. Her hand forced him to lie back down, which he obliged with a curious smile. While she continued to rock on him in a steady rhythm she bent over his chest. A warm line ran up the center of his chest. He chanced a look and found his little witch running her hot tongue along his skin. His head flew back again when she diverted to one of his pert nipples, teasing it with little grazes of tongue and teeth. The sensation ran along his body making him cry out.

"Kiko," he gasped. She then turned her attention to the other nipple, blowing warm air over it after she lavished it with kisses. He couldn't help but thrust up at the overwhelming sensations, which made her cry out in surprise.

"Lian now that's not fair," she chided with mock anger.

"I'll show you what's not fair," he growled. Abruptly, he grabbed her around the waist and flipped them over. Ice, she felt like she was being dunked in a vat of ice water. Tsukiko looked up to see her lover running his tongue over her body. He paused at each breast to tease it with kisses before trying to take the whole breast in his mouth. She moaned despite the cold as he sucked on her flesh. All the while he thrust into her again and again.

The room that had surrounded them disappeared again to reveal a vast body of water with a stone beach. Little waves lapped at the shoreline, the rocks smooth and slick with algae. A light breeze played along their bodies, each gust like a breath to tingle their skin. Big puffy clouds drifted overhead only to disappear behind a high cliff wall.

"You're doing it again," she breathed between gasps.

"I don't care," he answered after a particularly hard thrust. He knew he was changing the scenery. As long as they were in a dream, he could control what happened around them. But he was letting his control go, so the scenery kept changing. She tried to laugh at his answer but couldn't muster it.

A pressure was building inside and she knew that she wouldn't last much longer. By the quickening and erratic pace, she could tell Palian didn't have far to go either. Bracing herself with her hands on his shoulders, she urged him to go faster. He obliged happily, his thrusts going deeper and quicker. Changing the angle slightly, he began to hit her sweet spot. A scream tore from her whenever he hit it and she begged him to keep going.

"Almost almost," she chanted fervently. Then like a cord pulled tight then cut, her orgasm rushed upon her in great waves. She rocked with it, screaming her lovers' name. A few more strokes and she felt him release within her still quivering walls. He let out a feral sound; have way between a yell and a howl.

Collapsing down beside her, Palian tried to even out his breathing. Tsukiko snuggled up against him, cool arms pulling her close while pulling a blanket over them. The room had come back.

"I love you," she whispered into his chest.

"I love you more," he countered with a kiss to her forehead. They both laughed weakly, clinging to each other until dawn.


End file.
